You Always Have to Have the Last Word
by themusicfiend
Summary: One night, after a successful mission, Rey and Poe find themselves in the bar. And when Rey and Poe drink, they argue, they bicker, they flirt. Will tonight be any different? Fluffy drunk oneshot for DameRey


"- and so, quite frankly, that's why I'd win," Poe Dameron sits back in his chair, tipping back the last of his beer and smirking at the furious brunette opposite him.

Rey blinks at him, speechless for a second, amazed and enraged at his reasoning.

"You're an ass, you know that right?" she snaps. "I flew with _Han Solo_. You're just the biggest flirt in the galaxy. Clearly I'd win the race. You suck."

"Thanks Rey, you're a real sweetheart when you're drunk," Poe retorts, booting her chair leg so she nearly falls off.

"Well it's true. I'm Luke Skywalker's padawan, _and_ I flew the Millenium Falcon!" she slams her palm onto the table.

"And nearly crashed it," Poe mutters, determined to get the last word.

"You are _such_ an ass!" she snaps, trying to pull her jacket on and failing miserably.

"You're not leaving are you?" Poe looks contrite. "That's a shame, you're very sexy when you're angry."

She laughs in spite of herself, smiling at his innocent face.

"And you are the most shameless flirt in the galaxy. Buy me another drink and I'll forget you're an idiot, okay?"

"Deal," he grins at her. "Another of the same?"

"Sure."

She watches him walk over to the bar, trying not to be bothered by the way that most of the female pilots and ground team watch him too. Lately all she's been able to notice is his dark eyes, his slow smile like the sun rising, the way his hair flops into his eyes, the way his flight suit effortlessly frames his perfect ass…. Rey! She scolds herself. Now she sounds just like every other woman on this damn base! She is a Jedi padawan, she is above such shameless ogling.

Almost as if he's heard her, Poe turns back to her and tips her a wink. She is d _efinitely_ blushing now. But it's fine, she's just had too much to drink. Poe's just a friend. A very attractive friend with a really great ass…

"Ground control to Rey," Poe waves a hand in front of her face. "Are you still in there?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I think I've had too much to drink," Rey drags her thoughts away from his… well, she drags her thoughts into the present anyway.

"Not even close," Poe shakes his head. "The night is still young, and anyway, all our friends are busy canoodling with strangers, so I need someone to keep me sane."

Rey tries to stifle a giggle, failing miserably and snorting instead.

"Did you just snort?" Poe looks delighted. "I'm never letting you forget this!"

"You suck," she throws back at him, laughing in spite of herself. "Anyway, didn't you just use the word 'canoodling'?!"

"Well," Poe says, gesturing over her shoulder, "what other word would you use for _that_?"

Rey turns round to see Finn and Jessika wrapped around each other, kissing and _giggling_ , and what can really only be described as canoodling.

"My eyes!" Rey groans, banging her head softly on the table. "Oh great, he's going to be so grossly happy tomorrow. It's disgusting."

Poe chuckles, taking in her grumpy expression.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"What? Laughing at you?" he holds up his arms in mock surrender. "No, you're not funny at all, honest."

Rey glares at him and punches his arm.

"Ouch, jeez Rey, you hit like a Wookie!"

"You deserved it," she says sulkily, head on the table.

Poe smiles at her lying there. Even with her hair escaping its plait and her face flushed with temper and too much alcohol, she is still beautiful. But he's drunk, and that's totally just the beer talking.

"You may have a point. But at least I'm not sucking face in a public area, so give me some credit of decency."

"You definitely have slightly more of my respect right now," Rey says in agreement.

"Slightly?"

"Well you did say my flying sucks, which by the way, is rich coming from the worst pilot in the galaxy."

"Okay now you're just being mean!"

Rey laughs at his offended expression.

"So," she says after a moment, "I don't want to spend the rest of the evening watching everyone make out. What do you say we get out of here?"

Poe cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me Jedi? Because I have a ray gun and I ain't afraid to use it."

"Slow down hot shot, I'm not trying to seduce you. I happen to know you have a bottle of whiskey in your locker, and _I_ happen to know the best drinking spot."

Ten minutes later they are stood out on the airfield.

"My X-wing? Your perfect drinking spot is _my_ X-wing?"

"Well, on top of the wings, specifically, but yeah, pretty much. Cool huh?" Rey grins at him, pulling herself up on top of the aircraft.

"You're insane," Poe says incredulously, watching her leap up. "This had better be worth it."

"Oh it totally is. You've got to see the stars from up here," Rey says, leaning back on her elbows. "It's incredible. Come here and see."

Well, it's not every day a beautiful girl takes you stargazing on top of your own X-wing. And you don't just say no to an invitation like that, so Poe flops down next to her and turns his gaze heavenward. Above them the sky is deep indigo blue, and the stars are scattered across it like tiny diamonds, casting a soft silvery glow on them. She's right, it really is incredible.

"Doesn't it just make your head spin, thinking about how many worlds are out there," Rey breathes, utterly entranced.

That's not the only thing making Poe's head spin right now.

"Alright space cadet, are you going to start writing poetry?" Poe asks playfully, suddenly fearful of how breathless he is feeling next to her.

Rey pokes him in the side.

"Did I ever mention that I hate you?" she demands.

"Frequently," he smiles back. "Whiskey?"

She takes the bottle, swigging from it and passing it back.

"I really do," she says adamantly. "You're the most annoying pilot in the whole galaxy, I don't know why we put up with you."

"Well you're the most _stubborn_ pilot in the galaxy," Poe retorts, taking a sip of whiskey. "Last best hope for the Resistance, my ass."

"You shouldn't talk about your ass like that, Poe Dameron. Might give a girl ideas," Rey giggles.

"And what ideas would those be?" Poe raises his eyebrows at her, watching her cheeks flush as she realises what she's said.

Rey watches him smile that crooked little side smile that has lately been sending her mind reeling, and suddenly all she can think about is running her hands through that gorgeous hair and staring into those dark hypnotic eyes for an eternity. And well, maybe it's because she's drunk, or maybe it's because it's dark and the stars are out, but she is seized by a bold impulse to act. Before she can think about it, she turns to him.

"Well," she says softly, leaning into him breathlessly, "it might make a girl want to do this."

She is all but sitting on his lap now, running a hand through his incredible hair.

"Oh really?" Poe leans a little closer. "Well maybe I oughtta talk about my ass some more."

"It is a really great ass," Rey whispers, closing the distance between them. "Best ass in the galaxy, I'd say."

Poe's witty retort is lost somewhere between her lips and his, and blissfully he doesn't even care that he didn't get the last word this time.


End file.
